


Too Handsome To Be Real

by ughxsourwolf



Category: Catfish: The TV Show, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - All Human, Cora loves her brother, Derek in San Fransisco, Derek isn't as grumpy as he is in the show, Human AU, M/M, Stiles and Derek are internet buddies, Stiles calls Derek 'Mr Hale', Stiles lives in Santa Monica, The Hale fire happened (but without Kate), a bit fluffy, derek is a teacher, the Sheriff died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughxsourwolf/pseuds/ughxsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been texting for about a year now and Stiles started to fall in love with the guy behind the screen. Stiles recently watched a lot of MTV's Catfish and is worried about being a catfish's victim.<br/>That' why he needs the help of Max and Nev.<br/>Is Derek real?<br/>Who's that behind the beautiful face?<br/>Who is Stiles really in love with?</p><p>or</p><p>Some kind of crossover between Sterek and Catfish.<br/>-<br/>NOT ACTIVE ON THIS ACC ANYMORE!! CHECK MY NEW ACCOUNT @vtheadorkable!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr Hale

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Story without any smut in it.  
> I've watched a lot of Catfish recently and I thought: why not combining two of my favourite things?  
> So here it is, the first chapter. :D  
> It's basically just a typical day for Stiles with watching Catfish and talking to Derek on the phone.  
> I hope you enjoy. :D  
> All mistaked are mine.

Stiles switched off the tv and sighed.

He just watched another episode of MTV's Catfish. With everynew episode he watched, he got worried more and more.

He has been chatting with a a guy on facebook for a year now and even though they have been talking on the phone recently, he was scared of being a catfish's victim.

He got up and walked over to his kitchen and opened the refrigerator. At that moment his phone rang. He got it out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Hey buddy," Stiles said, putting Derek on speaker.

The two of them talked at least two times a week with each other over the phone.

"How was work?" Derek asked Stiles afer greeting him back.

"Terrible. As usual. I hate being with so many people," Stiles said, sighed and filled a glass with some milk and put some cookies on a plate before heading back to the living room.

"I told you to look for another job that suits you more."

Stiles laughed a bit,"That's not as easy as you think."

Derek sight.

"And how was your day?" Stiles asked, before Derek would try to convince him to get rid oft that stupid job again. They've discussed that topic already a few times but Stiles always told Derek that he's doing fine even though he isn't.

"Good, but I got stuck in traffic again this morning."

Stiles laughed,"Livingin San Fransico must be heard."

"I got to hang up now. Call you later again, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Stiles said before both of them ended the call.

Stiles' heart was racing and he could feel himself blush as he thought about Derek stuck in a car on his way to work. This would be a great opportunity for an early morning make out in public. Stiles got that thought out of his head and ate his cookies and gulped them down with the milk.

He didn't remember when the last time was when he got on a walk other way than going to work or back home. He got up again, put the glass and the plate in the sink, slipped on his shoes and a jacket and got out of the house, after grabbing his keys, his phone and his headphones. He put them on and turned his music on full volume.

His hands deep in his jacket pockets, Stiles started to walk. It was never actually too cold in California but right now Stiles just felt like being wrapped up in a warm jacket, that kept him safe.

Soon he reached the Third Street Promenade. Toursits were walking around, searching for a nice restaurant or other things. Typical toursitic stuff. Stiles just kept on walking until he reached the big mall at the end of the street. He decided to take a picture for Derek as he saw that the sun was about to set.

Stiles pulled out his phone and made a few pictures before heading back home.

When he got home, Stiles got out of his jacket and shoes, going into the kitchen to create something like a prober meal. In the end he ended up with noodles and a simple souce.

Just after he finished his meal, Derek called him again.

"Mr Hale, hey," Stiles happily said as he put his dirty plate in the sink, followed by a fork.

"You were on a walk," Derek said.

"Yes, apparently. I thought it was a good idea since I never leave the house for work or to go shopping. Fresh air is healthy, right Mr Hale?" Stiles chuckled a bit.

"Can you please stop calling me that. It makes me feel old."

"Because you are old," Stiles replied and chuckled again.

Derek sight and said,"I'm only a few years older than you."

"a few years are a few years, Derek." Stiles walked into the living room, putting Derek on speaker and sitting down on his sofa and switching on the tv.

"What are you doing right now?" Stiles asked.

"I'm in bed, doing some work," Derek answered. Stiles could hear him going through some papers.

"You're doing work while talking to me? Shame on you, Mr Hale." Stiles heard Derek groan.

"I can't do it when I'm asleep right? And I didn' want to go to bed before talking to you. So I combined both."

Stiles actually blushed at that. Sometimes there was hope rising inside of him. Especially in situations like this.

"But tomorrow is Saturday so you don't have to finish your work 'til tomorrow so quit it and tell me about your plany for the weekend," Stiles tried again.

Derek sighed again. "Okay, I'm putting my work away and tell you my plans for the weekend."

"Yes!" Stiles rose his fist into the air in victory.

Again, he could hear the sound of papers being moved and then he could hear Derek lay back on his bed.

"Before I start with my super exciting weekend plans, why aren't you in bed yet? I know that you don't work on the weekend but normally you're about to be asleep at that time."

Wow. Stiles wasn't aware of Derek knowing so much about his habits.

"Well, I need to finish a tv show and I'm only in season 3. So this is how I'm going to spent my precious weekend."

"My weekend will consist of working out and doing my actuall work."

Stiles groaned. "You're always talking about your work. Do you have any other things on your mind?"

Secretly, Stiles hoped that he was on Derek's mind but that was just rediculous.

"No, not really." Derek started to sound a bit sleepy. "I'm going to hang up now. Good night, Stiles."

"Good night, Mr Hale," Stiles said with a grin and ended the call.

He started the next episode of Catfish and put his laptop on his lap and started to write a mail to Nev and Max.

He wanted to meet Derek Hale and find out about his feelings.

Stiles was so ready for this.


	2. California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Nev recieved Stiles' mail and decide to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short (about 900 words or something) but the next ones will be longer, I promise.  
> I hope you enjoy. :D  
> All mistakes are mine.

 

 **Subject: Too handsome to be real**  
_Dear Max and Nev, My name is Stiles, I'm 24 years old and I live in Santa Monica, California and work at a restaurant._  
_I'm writing to you because I met a really hot guy on facebook. Things really have changed since we first started talking one year ago._  
_His name is Derek and he's 27, lives in San Francisco, California and works as teacher for English Literature and Art. He really understands me and is my biggest support in my life right now._  
_I had a few personal issues especially after my Dad died about a year and a half ago and I wasn't able to talk to people in real life because I had some trust issues after that as well._  
_Derek was the one I could always talk to because I trusted him and also because his family died when he was still young and he's still suffering from that._  
_It's like we have some kind of connection. So we kind of help each other._  
_We have a really close relationship but nothing like being each others boyfriends even though I wish it would be like that._  
_We text every day and talk to each other on the phone at least twice a week._  
_We never met even though we life in the same state._  
_I need to find out if that guy is real or if I fell in love with a catfish._  
_Please help me!_  
_Yours, Stiles S._

Nev finished reading the mail out to Max.

"So, what do we have?" Max asked, the camera facing Nev.

"Well, there's a guy, Stiles, and he seems to really like a guy he met online, Derek. But apparently they haven't met yet."

"And they live in the same state and only about 5 to 6 hours away from each other by car," Max added.

"According to the subject the guy, Derek, seems to be really handsome which makes him seem unreal for Stiles. But lets settle that down and call Stiles first," Nev suggested.

"Sure thing."

Soon Stiles' happy face appeared infront of them on Nev's laptop.

"Hey," Nev greeted.

"Hey, what's up?" Stiles grinned at them.

"So, we've read your mail and would like to ask you a few particular things about you and Derek."

"Okay, lets get started then."

Nev started,"You two met on facebook, right?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I stumbled over his profile by accident. I was just looking around a page for people interested in baseball and then I found his profile over a post he made and I thought 'Oh he looks handsome, lets check his profile out'. By doing this I figuered out that we share a lot of interests so I decided to sent him a request."

"And he accepted," Max said.

Stiles nodded again. "When we first started chatting things were really random. Like how's the weather, how are you doing and what is your favorite movie but after a few weeks of chatting both of us opened up a bit. We talked about our fears, our past and plans for the future. We soon realized that we had a lot in common and there was no day without chatting. We mostly chatted in the evening after both of us finished worked and then had a few minuets of a good night call."

"When did you two start talking on the phone?" Nev asked.

"That was probably five or six months into chatting," Stiles answered after thinking for a moment.

"What does his voice sound like? Does it fit to the pictures?" Max asked, rubbing over his chin.

"He has a really nice and deep voice. I think it really fits to the pictures. At least that's the voice I would imagine when looking at his pictures only."

Both Max and Nev nodded.

Next Max asked,"Why did you never meet? I mean you two live in the same state and only a few hours away from each other."

Stiles laughed at that. "Well, neither of us talked about that. I think we were just happy with what we had. The chatting and talking was just fine. Especially because we had no romantic kind of relationship so there were no texts like 'I want to kiss you' and stuff."

"And now, that you have feelings for him, you want to finally meet him and know if he is who you think he his, right?"

Stiles nodded. "Right."

Both Nev and Max were smiling into the webcam. "We'll be there soon."

"Okay. See ya!"

"See you soon."

Nev ended the call and closed his laptop.

"What do you think? Catfish or not?" Max asked Nev, facing him with a concerned look.

"They have been chatting as well as talking for a long time now but Stiles is worried that he isn't real because of the pictures on his facebook profile. Well, it's typical for a fake profile that the pictures all show a handsome and perfect person but that is just one out of a few characteristics."

Max nodded at that.

"I like that guy. This is going to be really interesting," Nev said while getting up.

"Lets get that plane," Max said and they left their room, heading to their car and driving to the airport. They got their tickets and hung out at the airport for a few hours, until they could go on their plane.

"We're going to California!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that one. :D  
> It was kinda hard to write that mail because I had no idea what is important for Max and Nev to know, so I just watched a few episodes and noted the main things down. :D  
> The next chapter will be online latest on Monday.


	3. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nev and Max visit Stiles, talking about him and Derek.  
> Then they check that guy out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, there's a lot of Information in that chapter. :D  
> Right now, Stiles is 24 and Derek 27, soon Derek will be 28 and Stiles will follow him Abit later by turning 25.  
> I hope you like it. :D  
> All mistakes are mine.

After their flight Max and Nev headed to Stiles to meet him and have a first look at Derek. Stiles greeted them and let them inside. They sat down in the living room. "In your mail you wrote about your fathers death and the death of Derek's family. Maybe tell us a bit about that?"

"My mother died when I was really young and I lived alone with my dad from that point. As kid loosing him as well was my by far biggest fear. Last year he had a car accident on his way to work. I haven't seen him for about three years or so because I wen't to Santa Monica to study and work. The hospital they brought my dad to called me and said, that my father had a car crash and just passed away. I was a real mess at that time. I really looked up to my dad. He was my hero."

Nev nodded. "And you spent a lot of time at home, staying away from the real world."

"Yes, I was scared that I'd be the next to die, you know? First my mother, then my father and then me. But also I had no friends I could talk to or have fun with. So I talked to people online but most of them couldn't understand me."

"Until you ran into Derek on facebook," Max added. Stiles nodded in agreement, wiping a tear away. "I already liked him at the beginning because he doesn't get mad when I make a bad joke or write to him about my dad over and over again. But after he talked to me about his family I started to really appreciate our friendship because he doens't talk about his family that often."

Max pointed the camera at Stiles, recording the mixed emotions on his face. "How did his family die?"

Stiles gulped and seemed a bit insecure for a second before he answered,"They burnt down in a house while Derek and his sister were in school. He, his sister Cora and his uncle Peter are the only ones who are still alive. The loss of his mother Talia and his other sister Laura is still really hard for him and he misses them just as much as I miss my dad."

"What are you two texting about?" Nev asked. "About everything. It feels really natural how our conversation just flows and the change of subjects feels natural as well," Stiles answered and smiled. It felt good to talk about Derek with someone who was "real".

"You wrote that he is 'too handsome to handle'." Stiles laughed at that. "Yes, I did. I can show you pictures if you want." Nev nodded,"That'd be great." Stiles got up and came back with his laptop. He clicked on Derek's profile and then on the photo section.

"Wow. He looks like a male modle. Just look at that body," Nev said, making Max laugh and Stiles blush. "And that's what seems so unreal for me, you know? How can someone that looks so handsome like him keep talking to someone like me for about a year?" Stiles gestured at his body.

"I think that your personally and your interests are what he really likes about you since he hasn't mentioned something like being bisexual or even gay, right?" Stiles nodded,"He gives no information about that on his profile and we never really talked about love interests and that stuff. I'm afraid of asking him that because I'm scared of being rejected by him and then I lose him."

"I think that's enough for today," Nev said. Stiles and Max nodded in agreement. "We'll check that guy out and see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow and good luck."

Max, Nev and the team left the house, heading to a cafe to do their research.

-

At first, Max and Nev checked the phone number of Derek that Stiles gave them. "I hope that this turns out good, really," Max said as they sat there waiting. "Yes," Nev agreed.

"There we have it. This number belongs to a Derek Hale, 27 years old and born November 1987, which means he's turning 28 this year," Nev read out. "That's him right? That's his real number."

"Stiles said that they met on facebook. Lets check his profile then and look if the information on there fit to these with his number," Nev said, opening facebook and searching for Derek Hale. "It doesn't seem like a fake profile," Max said, after looking at the laptop screen for about a minuet.

"His name is Derek Hale, he works at the George Washington High School, lives in San Fransisco and is from Sacramento. His birthday is the 24th November, 1987," Nev read out the information that Derek posted on his page.

"That fits to the information we got from his number. Let's check if he got any relatives we could contact and ask them if they know a guy called 'Stiles'."

Nev clicked on the friends section and searched for 'Hale'. "There's a Cora and a Peter Hale. Stiles said that this are Derek's sister and his uncle," he said to Max and clicked on Cora's name.

"She has a picture with Derek as her profile picture. Let's have a look at that," Max said, letting the small camera face the screen and the picture.

"That's him. That's Derek." Max nodded,"Yes. This are rellay good news. Let's ask her if her brother ever told her about a 'Stiles'. And then we can check Derek's picture. Maybe we find other social media platforms he joins. We could probably find other information that isn't given here."

Nev clicked on 'massage' and started typing.

_Hey Cora,_  
_This is Nev from the show 'Catfish'. I would like to ask you something about your brother._  
_A guy, Stiles, wrote to us because he and Derek have been texting for quite a while now and Stiles started to like him and would like to meet your brother._  
_Has your brother ever mentioned Stiles to you? He is really nervous about meeting him and he's also scared of being rejected._  
_It would be great if you could talk about this with your brother._  
_Greetings, Nev._

After sending the message to Cora, Nev got back to Derek's profile,"Now let's check his pictures, then we're finished for today I'd say." Max nodded in agreement,"These are some really good news. Stiles will be happy."

They checked a few of Derek's pictures but couldn't get any result. "Let's leave it like that for today," Nev said, after closing his laptop,"Now we only have to wait for Cora's answer and then we're ready to go to San Fransisco, I think."

"Yeah. Sounds good to me."

They left the cafe and headed to their hotel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that chapter. :D  
> The next one will cope with how Stiles reacts to the things Nev and Max fond out.  
> See ya. <3


	4. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Max and Nev tell Stiles everything they found out about Derek and his "true" identity.  
> And Cora's a cute little sister. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but I just wanted to part that Story a bit more.  
> There isn't much left to say, so enjoy this chapter. :D  
> All mistakes are mine, as you already should know by now. :D

The next morning was a sunny one.

Fall season in California was always like this. A bit cold and foggy but also sunny and still warm. After a delicous breakfast the team headed over to Stiles, telling him about their good information. Especially about the message he recieved from Cora early in the morning.

They knocked on the door and Stiles let them inside, smiling at them and leading them into the living room.

He sat down on the sofa, his fingers tipping nervous on his knees.

"We did a bit research on Derek. We started with his number and found out that it belongs to a Derek Hale. He's 27 and born in November 1987."

Stiles smiled brightly. "That's so ... oh my God."

"Then we checked is facebook profile and his pictures, later in the hotel I also checked the schools website he's working at and found some information about him there as well."

"That means he's real, right?" Stiles felt like he was about to cry. He could feel happiness swell inside of him and his heart was racing.

Max and Nev smiled at him. "Happy?" Max asked, pointing the camera at the boy. "Really really happy. I could clap my hands all the time right now, reffering to that on song I learned in pre-school."

"Then, we asked his sister Cora, if Derek ever mentioned you towards her and her answer was pretty suprising."

"Oh my Gosh, stop making me even more nevous than I already am," Stiles laughed.

"Okay, then I'll just read it out to you. Ready?" Nev looked at Stiles. "So freakin' ready."

"Hey Nev, firstly I have to admit that I'm a big fan of your show and of course I'd like to help you as best as I can. Now to your question. I haven't seen my brother alot the last year but when we saw each other, he sometimes mentioned a guy he met online, From knowing my brother I'm sure that it's Stiles beacause Derek doesn't talk to people only that easy. And I'm sure that he likes that guy more than he would admit to me or anyone else. He even has a picture of him, I think that's Stiles, as his home and lock screen. But don't let him know you got that information from him. If you need any other help considering the two, just text me. See ya, Cora."

After finishing reading the message out loud to Stiles, Nev looked up.

Stiles covered his mouth with his hand to cover up his bright smile. "You're alright?" Max asked.

Stiles nodded,"Yeah, I'm just really really happy, you know? Hearing something like that gives me big boost for anything that's going to happen."

"Wanna give Derek a call and ask him for a meeting?" Nev asked, looking conzerned at Stiles.

Stiles eyes went wide. "I don't know. Like, we calleach other a lot but I'm just so nervous. Look, my hands are shaking." He held is hands out to let Max and Nev see that they were trembling.

"I can do it for you," Nev suggested. "You would?" Stiles asked. Nev nodded,"If you're okay with it."

Stiles thought about it for a moment before he agreed. "Okay. Let's do it."

"Great. I'll give him a call outside and tell you how it went," Nev said as he pulled his phone out and got up to walk outside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that one. :D  
> The last two parts will probably be up on Monday. Basically because on Monday School starts for me and I just want that fic to be finished then.


	5. San Francisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there will a bit of chatting between Stiles and Derek. Stiles is on the left and Derek is on the right.  
> I hope you enjoy. :D  
> All mistakes are mine.

Nev stepped outside and pressed the call button. He had to wait a few seconds 'til he heard a voice.

"Hey, is that Derek?" Nev asked as he normally does. "Yes," was the answer from the other side. "Hey, this is Nev. Maybe you heard from my tv show. It's called Catfish."

"Yeah, I know that show. A friend of mine is kind of obsessed with it."

"Is his name maybe Stiles?" Derek was silent for a bit, probably taken a bit a back by that question. "Yes, his name is Stiles," he said slowly,"Why?"

"He wrote to us because he was worried about you being a fake. You have been talking to each other for a while now and he would like to meet you. What do you think?"

"Well, I wanted to invite him to come over to San Fransisco to my birthday anyway, so meeting a bit sooner doesn't matter. We could meet at the Golden Gade Park"

"Yeah cool. See you soon then, Derek."

"Bye."

Nev ended the call. Why couldn't things always be as easy as with these two, Nev thought as he returned to the living room.

-

While Nev was gone, Stiles looked at his phone like he was expecting to get a call or a message from Derek any time soon. But nothing was happening.

Nev came back and Stiles looked up to him, having a hard time to hold his left leg still.

"Guess who's going to take a flight to San Francisco tomorrow." Stiles was ready to jump up from his place and hug everyone of the crew. "What did he say?" He asked instead, smiling brightly.

"He wanted to invite you to his birthday anyway, so meeting up a bit sooner doesn't matter to him."

"Oh my God. I'm actually going to meet him. Thank you so so much." Stiles actually had to whipe away a tear. Max smiled at him.

"We'll see you tomorrow then," Nev said hugging Stiles. "Yeah. I probably won't get any sleep tonight," Stiles said, laughing and hugging Nev back. "Just try," Nev said, thumbs up before leaving the house with the rest of the crew.

Stile sat back down on the sofa, still overwhelmed from what just happened. He took his phone and wrote a message to Derek.

_So crazy, gonna see you in real life._   
_Need to prove these abs of yours._   
_And hug you, of course._

_Hug me?_

_Yes, Sourwolf. Hug you._   
_That's what friends do._

_Sourwolf?_

_Stop that. Questions are my favorite thing._   
_Not yours.Whatever._

_If you wanted to meet me so badly,_   
_why didn't you ask me?_

_Because you look fucking gorgeous_   
_and tat couldn't be real._   
_Why would someone like you talk so much_   
_to someone like me?_

_Because you don't get on my nervs._   
_Most people that text me want sex_   
_but you are different._

_Am I?_

_Yes, Stiles. Youe are._

_Okay, well uhm, I gotta pack my stuff._   
_See you then._

_Take care of you._

_I will and so do you, Sourwolf._

_Stiles?_

_Yeah?_

_Stop it._

Stiles put his phone away, smiling before getting up to pack his bag. he just threw a few shirts, boxers and another jeans in his bag. He would get his toothbrush and that stuff in there later.

He went to bed earlier then he would normally go and fell alseep sooner than expected.

-

Nev and Max picked him up the next day to drive to the airport in LA. They had to spent a few hours at the airportbefore they could go on their plane. Stiles was mostly alseep during the flight. He dreamed about Derek of course. Nev had to wake him up when they landed.

"I'm so nervous." Stiles grabbed his bag and held onto it with a tight grip. "Don't worry. We'll be by your side."

They drove to their hotel. Stiles was so done. His fingers were trembling and he felt like throwing up.

-

In the afternoon Max, Nev and Stiles sat down in the lobby to call Derek to talk about the next day.

"Hey Nev."

"Hey Derek," Stiles said before Nev could greet him. "Hey Stiles."

Stiles couldn't stop moving on his seat. Just hearing Derek's voice made him nervous.

"We wanted to discuss quickly with you the meeting tomorrow."

"Okay, sure. I think the Golden Gade Park would be perfect for that," Derek said. "Oh my God. That's the park you told me about, right?" Stiles asked. "Yes, Stiles. That's the park I told you about."

"Awesome!"

They made up a time before ending the call. Even though, Stiles slept in the plane, he went to sleep at 8pm.

-

Stiles woke up before his alarm had a chance to get off. He sat up in an instant and walked over to the small bathroom and got in the shower.

Stiles thought about touching Derek. What would he smell like? How would his musclesfeel under Stiles touch?

Stiles could feel his dick twitch. He turned the water colder and quickly finished his shower. He grabbed a towel and dried himself before getting dressed.

He met with the crew in the lobby and they got in the cars, to drive to the park. "I feel like throwing up," Stiles said, interwining his fingers again and again. "You're gonna be alright, we're staying right by your said," Nev said as they arrived at the park.

"Fuck," Stiles breathed out, getting out of the car. They walked a bit into the park where they would meet up with Derek. Stiles was walking aorund, rubbing his hands nervously.

They were waiting for about ten minuets and Stiles got more and more nervous with every second that passed and Derek didn't show up.

"I think he's coming," one of the camera men said.

A tall guy with dark hair and a leather jacket walked towards them. Stiles could feel something wet dripp down his face. Without knowing he started to cry. He walked up to Derek and pulled him into a hug.

Derek returned the hug, holding Stiles close.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Stiles whispered. "I would never dare," Derek whispered back, slowly letting go of Stiles.

Derek greeted the crew before he and Stiles walked off to have a little private talk.

-

Right now Stiles was even more nervous. "How was your flight?" Derek asked to break the silence between them. "Good," Stiles chocked out as he tried to cover up how nervous he was.

"You're okay?"

Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, I mean ... meeting the guy of your dreams isn't such a big deal, right?" He laughed nervously.

"What?" Derek stopped walking and looked at Stiles.

Stiles just realized what he said. "Oh my God. It's not what you think," he said. "And what do I think?"

"Ehm. I don't know," Stiles said honestly, looking down to his feet.

Derek took one of Stiles' hands and pulled him close. "You want to know what I think?" He whispered. Stiles nodded slowly.

Derek placed a light kiss on Stiles ear before whispering,"I'm nervous, too. I always dreamed about meeting you and holding you close."

"You did?"

"Yes." Derek bit down on Stiles' earlobe. Stiles shivered. "So you're uhm in love with me?"

"Yes, Stiles. I am."

Stiles smiled brightly, before tackling Derek with an even greater and tighter hug. _  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that chapter. :D


	6. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after filming ended ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter omg.  
> I don't think I ever finished a fanfiction that fast but well, it's not that Long and not that good but thank you for leaving kudos and stuff. :D  
> Enjoy this fluffy thing. :D  
> All mistakes are mine.

A few months later, Stiles and Derek were working on crossing the line from friends to actual lovers.

After they worked that out, they started to see each other as often as possible. Stiles quit his job after he got more and more sad and depressiv. Actually, Derek quit the job for him because he couldn't take it anymore to see Stiles like that.

Sometimes, Stiles stayed a whole week at Derek's. He was asleep when Derek left for work but would always wake up early enough to make for both of them dinner.

Today was one of that days. They watched Mulan in the evening before going to sleep and Derek fell alseep to Stiles bubbling unnecessary things.

When Stiles woke up around 2pm, Derek was already gone for a few hours. In fact he would return in one and a half hour.

Stiles got up, wearing his boxers and an old shirt from Derek, and walked over into the kitchen, yawning. He opened the fridge and looked inside, looking what he could cook for them.

In the end, Stiles couldn't settle on something and so he just waited for Derek to return, so he could ask him what he'd like to eat.

When Derek arrived back home, Stiles was close to falling asleep again on the kitchen table.

Derek got out of his shoes and his jacket, putting his glasses awayy before entering the kitchen. When he saw Stiles half asleep, he couldn't help but smile.

He walked closer and gently touched Stiles' shoulder. The younger men made a sleepy noise before looking up at Derek.

"You haven't cooked," Derek said simply but smiled. "I didn't know what you would like so I decided to just wait for you."

"Perfect. Want to go out and eat in a restaurant?"

Stiles' eyes lit up. "You mean like a date?" Derek nodded,"Yes. Like a date."

"Fuck yeah! I'm in." Even though, Stiles was an adult for more than just a few months, he still liked to swear and just not so apropriate words. "Get a shower and dressed. Then we can go." With that Derek turned away and walked in the living room.

Stiles quickly got up and ran into the bathroom, stripped out of his clothes and took a shower.

When he was done, he walked over to the bedroom and pulled out a fresh pair of boxer briefs and a new jeans as well as new socks. Then he opened Derek's dresser and got himself another shirt out of it and put it on. Stiles had already figuerd out that, when he wanted to wear one of Derek's shirts, he had to look for shirts that are hidden under a bunch of dark shirts.

He dried his hair before walking over into the living room. Derek looked up from where he was sitting. Damn, Stiles smelled good.

Stiles sat down next to him, putting an arm around him. "Where do you want to take me?" Stiles smiled at his boyfriend. Derek looked at Stiles, checking him out. He loved to see him in one of his old shirts.

"It's going to be a surprise but I'm pretty sure you like it."

Stiles groaned,"I hate to be surprised, Derek. You know that. You also know, that I won't stop asking you."

Derek nuzzled Stiles' cheek. "What if I don't mind?"

Stiles hid Derek's leg. "You're mean. Bad, really bad Sourwolf." Derek just laughed at the nickname.

"Let's go before you die from coriusity," Derek said and got up to get his wallet, keys, shies and jacket. Stiles quickly followed him.

As they left the house, Stiles slung his arm around Derek's waist,"I'm glad that I wrote that letter."

Derek placed a light kiss on Stiles' head.

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. <3 :D  
> I'm planning on maybe writing a few more crossovers between tv shows and teen wolf/sterek.  
> If you want to read something concerning a specific kink/story line etc. just write a comment and I'll do my best. :D


End file.
